User blog:Enigmafiend/The Art of Duel
Come children as we look over and ponder the rules of the Art of the Duel ''The Art of the Duel 1: The Deck and the opponent'' "Though there are only 5 civilizations and Zero, they may be combined to for infinite combinations, Just like there are only 7 notes that may be used to make more music than that man can precieve!" "If a duelist keeps the following four elements in mind, victory is assured; *The kind of deck he runs. *The kind of deck his Opponent runs. *The main finisher he runs. *The main finisher his opponent runs." "To know what one runs one must have a plan in his mind as to how he wishes to achieve victory! One's deck type depends on various factors but the most important one is how much patient and cunning a person is." "Only those who are desperate for wins and can not plan more than 5 turn ahead run rush." "Heros of a bygone age run beatdowns, for this reason they are bygone." "Control is for people of cunning, who wish to more with efficiency and achieve victory through means of total control and opponents surrender." "Those with a side of joy and a thurst for spam run ramp and deck spams, be wary for once a ramp works, nothing may stop it." "People who can access youtube and watch videos run loops, they are not to be meddled with for they only the events of their life over and over!" "Only fools run ''Fun Decks ''in a card game made for children! Those that expect the opponent to be merciful are ignorant of reality." "To know what the opponent runs, many means may be employed: #If the opponent is a fool and has left his deck public, do not hesitate to to recon it and plan appropiately. #If this not be the case, stalk his duels till you have his deck memorised by heart." "One must have atleast one finisher in his deck, the defination of a ''finisher ''is upon the player himself, but in essence it is a card that is used to gain total victory." "To beat ones opponent one must know how he wishs to win, find out and make appropriate measures. "If a person knows how to play his deck, his is on the path to victory, if he knows how to counter his own deck, he shall see many triumphs, if he knows how to play the opponents deck, he is half way to complete sucess, if he know how to counter the opponent's deck with the affro mentioned ideas in his mind, he has already won." "If one knows naught any of those ideas mentioned, he is destined to defeat." "Those that play with a plan may triumph if luck is on their side, those that play with a plan to counter the opponents plan, are wise. Those that play through managed chaos, inchoherent moves that make no sense to either but carry forth the user's goal have achieved victory as soon as the first card is drawn for if one himself is unaware of his evident plan, the opponent is left on the edge; an opponent on the edge has no time to think of his stratergy!" "Those that keep the opponent distracted remove his plannings from play." エニグマ。 フィーンド 04:22, June 23, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts